The use of LEDs in general lighting is becoming more common, but poor color quality and poor color rendering remain as issues. Illumination devices that combine a number of LEDs may be used to improve the color quality and rendering, but suffer from spatial and/or angular variations in the color. Moreover, illumination devices that use LEDs sometimes are limited in the resulting emission patterns.